Aire
by Deby's
Summary: Roles invertidos: Ginny, la chica fácil de Hogwarts, intenta abusar de cierto rubio... pero tras las caretas de la popularidad, se esconden terribles heridas, cuyas cicatrices no sanan facilmente... ORIGINARIAMENTE UN ONESHOT... COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Wolas! Bue, este fic es algo que tenía pensado, jaja, y bue... acá salió lo que salió. Quería romper un poco con el esquema de la Ginny que es acosada por Malfoy contra la pared... y me gustó mucho el escribirlo.

Bue, les mando besos a todos y espero que si leen, dejen reviews... es un botoncito muy lindo dando vueltas por aca que me va a hacer muuuuy feliz... Los kiere, deby.

* * *

**_Aire_**

_**Por Deby**_

Aire.

Una palabra vital en la vida de un ser vivo. Aire. Eso era lo que ella más ansiaba en ese momento. Poder respirar. Pero no podía.

Se estaba ahogando.

De pronto, comenzó a ver todo oscuro. Las voces que antes oía dejaron de ser claras, para convertirse en murmullos a lo lejos. Sus manos cayeron estrepitosamente, al no tener fuerza para mantenerlos erguidos.

Se dejó caer.

Y en medio de la negrura que la envolvía, una luz. Y de nuevo sus pulmones comenzaron a funcionar. La chispa de vida en su cuerpo seguía encendida a pesar de que ella creía haberla apagado hacía rato.

Y vivió.

Unos hermosos ojos grises aparecieron de la nada y ella se perdió en ellos. Sonrió forzosamente a aquel desconocido que acababa de salvarle la vida a ella.

A Ginny Weasley.

Cerró los ojos con miedo de no volver a abrirlos. Pero lo hizo. Y cuando vió a su salvador ante ella con la expresión muy seria se llevó las manos a la boca. El rubio que la miraba sin mover un solo músculo de la cara, se le acercó lentamente.

¿Weasley?-Preguntó con un tono de deje en la voz. Ella asintió embobada. No podía creerlo. Primera vez que iba al lago de noche, y casi se moría.

Si él no hubiera estado allí..

Sí... gracias, Draco... -Él alzó una ceja.

?Draco¿Qué crees niña que puedes llamarme por mi nombre solo porque te salve la vida?-Ella se irguió sin levantarse, y lo miraba divertida.

¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?-preguntó algo melosa. Muchos decían que Ginny había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años. Estaba más atrevida, desenfrenada, y los chicos de quinto en adelante iban tras ella siempre que podían. Pero lo peor de todo, era que ella había alimentado su fama de "chica fácil".

Escúchame bien, Weasley. Esto muere aquí ¿ok? No quiero que se ande comentando por ahí que te salvé- Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar.

Pero ella, volviendo a la normalidad, se levantó arregló la falda que llevaba y se puso delante de él. Las hormonas flotaban en su cabeza mientras que las ideas se acumulaban en su cerebro.

Pero si esta es tu oportunidad de ser el héroe, Draco... no te entiendo. Toda tu vida te la pasaste envidiando a Harry... -No pudo continuar su discurso, porque él la había tomado bruscamente por los brazos y se los apretaba con fuerza.

Jamás ¿me oyes? Jamás vuelvas a decir que envidio a Potter... porque lo lamentarás... -Y soltándola, siguió su camino.

¿Eso es una amenaza?- Él no se volteó para contestarle, simplemente le respondió:

Tómalo como te plazca-

Ginny resopló. El rubio era uno de los únicos muchachos que no había dado señales de estar interesado en ella, y eso le molestaba bastante. Le encantaba tener a los chicos bajo sus pies siempre que quería.

Y estaba obsesionada con demostrarle a Malfoy que podía ser mucho más que una simple "Weasley".

Corrió hacia él, y lo empujó con brutalidad haciéndolo caer al suelo (N/A: tener 6 hermanos varones que juegan con vos como si fueras uno más, sirvió para algo, XDD) Draco la observó casi espantado de que una chica pudiera hacerle eso. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella estaba sobre él besándole el cuello.

?Pero quien te crees?-Le gritó empujándola hacia un lado, con la respiración alterada. Ella se mordió el labio seductoramente y le paso sus manos por el pecho del rubio haciéndolo estremecer. Tenía que admitir que la chica sabía lo que hacía.

Creo que te estoy poniendo nervioso... -Le dijo sonriente. Él quitó las manos de la pelirroja de su pecho y quiso levantarse cuando algo de lo que escuchó lo dejo atontado.

No te preocupes... no le diré a nadie que estas por volverte gay... -Él la miró por un rato largo tratando de convencerse que era una broma, que ella seguía siendo aquella tonta niña inocente que había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

...¿Gay?...-Logró preguntar, bastante herido en su orgullo de hombre.

Por supuesto... no te preocupes... yo sé que ningún hombre dudaría en besarme aquí mismo... ni siquiera tu amiguito Zabini es la excepción... -

Draco se quedó pasmado. ¿O sea que Zabini se había besado con la Weasley y no le había contado nada? Ya iba a ver cuando estuvieran solos... Y de pronto, descubrió a la chica acercándose más a él. Y de nuevo sintió su perfume...

La tomó fuertemente por los brazos invirtiendo los roles. Ahora él estaba sobre ella y aunque creía tenerla a la fuerza, ella no se defendía para nada.

Voy a demostrarte cuan hombre soy... -Le dijo mordiendo sus labios, y luego besándola apasionadamente. Ginny estaba que saltaba de la felicidad. Y eso se debía en parte a que él besaba más que bien...

Mmm... Draco... -El chico apretó las muñecas de ella y supo que le dolía cuando ella lo miró seria.

Tú no puedes decirme Draco... para ti simplemente soy Malfoy... -Le susurró al oído fríamente. Ella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca. Y cuando lo sintió levantarse, suspiró masajeando sus manos adoloridas. De pronto le vino a la mente la desesperación de querer respirar y no poder hacerlo. De querer vivir y no poder hacerlo.

Gracias... Malfoy... -El muchacho la miró en el suelo, con el rostro pálido.

¿Y ahora porque me agradeces?-Preguntó sin que se notara la curiosidad que la chica producía en él.

Porque primero me salvas la vida, y luego me besas como nunca nadie lo ha hecho... por eso... -Ahora ya no parecía la misma chica atrevida y lujuriosa que prácticamente lo había atacado momentos antes. Ahora se veía débil... sensible... vulnerable.

Bueno, solo espero que nadie se entere de ninguna de las dos cosas... adiós Weasley... -Le respondió él mostrando su característica indiferencia.

¿No vas a decirme algo más?-preguntó ella parándose y hablándole frente a frente.

¿Algo más como que?-

No lo sé... que sentiste algo... que te gustó... – Decía ella, pero la carcajada sonora que él le escupió en la cara la detuvo. Entonces supo que el Draco Malfoy que ella creía su héroe, era el mismo que tenía como deporte favorito insultar a su familia.

¿Crees que alguien como yo podría sentir algo por alguien como tú?-Preguntó con una horrible sonrisa en los labios. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

Por un momento lo creí. Pero veo que alguien como tú no puede sentir nada por nadie... - Le dijo y comenzó a caminar. El viento soplaba fuerte y las nubes grises que rápidamente se habían formado en el cielo vaticinaban una tormenta. Pero ella solo pensaba en aquellos ojos que le habían devuelto la vida... y que la habían herido tan profundamente.

Y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Mientras emprendía su regreso al castillo, recordaba que sus amigas le habían apostado que no se atrevería a nadar en el lago sola entrada la noche. Y ella, sintiendo un puñal en su orgullo, venciendo todo su miedo al agua aceptó. Pero no pasó mucho cuando sintió que su pie se quedaba trabado en un hueco y no podía quitarlo. La cámara fotográfica que había llevado para probar su "hazaña" cayó olvidada en las aguas mientras ella sentía que el aire almacenado en sus pulmones se agotaba...

Y de pronto, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, unos ojos grises le devolvieron la vida...

La lluvia la empapaba y el frío la hacía tiritar. Pero no le importaba el mal tiempo. Ella simplemente quería alejarse. No pensar.

Pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo y la retuvo allí. Draco la dio vuelta bruscamente, ahora sí contra su voluntad.

¿Y ahora que quieres?-Preguntó ella molesta. Draco iba a contestarle, cuando se dio cuenta que de sus ojos partían lágrimas finas que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia. Conjuró un paraguas rápidamente y lo colocó encima de sus cabezas.

Me siento usado... y es la primera vez en mí vida que me pasa algo así... -Le dijo, sincerándose por primera vez. Ni él creía estar diciendo eso. Y menos a ella...

A Ginny se le escapó una sonrisita.

¿Usado¿Y como quieres que me sienta yo¿Culpable?-El ironismo en su voz lo molestó un poco, pero no le importó demasiado. La rodeó con sus manos su cintura, haciendo que el paraguas flotara sobre ellos, y le dijo al oído:

Pues entonces, empecemos de cero... -

Y mientras la besaba tiernamente, la lluvia funcionaba de cortina y el frío era la excusa perfecta para darse calor mutuo.

Aire. Una palabra tan importante. Sin él no viviríamos. Sin él nuestros cuerpos físicos morirían en pocos instantes...

Aire.

Eso era lo que ambos significaban para el otro.

Aire.

Sin él no viven.

Sin él, sus cuerpos no son nada.

Aire...

"_Eres el aire que respiro... y sin ti no soy nada..." _

_Frase inspirada por Ricardo Arjona, xD_


	2. Heridas

_Capítulo 2: Heridas_

Una muchacha pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras su hermosa melena de color rojo fuego ondeaba al compás de sus movimientos. La noche había caído en el castillo, y ya no se escuchaba nada de nada.

Pero ella seguía caminando.

El sonido de sus inmensos tacos agujas se escuchaba por todo el corredor y su falda diminuta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Si Ron la hubiera visto en aquel momento, no la habría reconocido.

Para el pelirrojo, el colegio entero "difamaba a su pobre e inocente Ginny"...

De pronto, alguien se le apareció en medio del paso impidiendo que continuara su camino. La chica corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

"Zabini, hazte a un lado" Le dijo secamente. No estaba de humor para juegos tontos. Y menos esa noche que alguien estaba esperándola...

"Lo lamento mucho por ti, pelirroja... pero esta noche no vas a encontrarte con Malfoy..." Ella sonrió un instante y le preguntó.

"¿Y quién va a impedirlo¿Tú?"Una sonrisa pícara atravesó su rostro.

"Aceptalo, Zabini... no le llegas ni a los talones a Draco... así que déjame pasar a menos que quieras más problemas..."

De pronto, se vió en el suelo, mientras el chico apretaba sus manos con fuerza. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse el cabello, el cual ahora caía revoltosamente sobre su rostro.

Ahora el que sonreía era Blaise. Y ella parecía mas asustada de lo que quería estar.

"Nunca vuelvas a compararme con Malfoy... aunque en algo tienes razón... no soy como él... y ahora vas a comprobarlo..."

Acto seguido, posó sus labios en los de ella e intentó besarla. Con su lengua trataba de penetrar la boca tan codiciada de la pelirroja, quien no cedía.

"Cuando te acostaste conmigo la primera vez eras tú la que te tiraste sobre mi ¿Lo recuerdas? " dijo molesto por no poder con ella.

"Lamentablemente lo recuerdo..." Musitó ella algo cortante. Pero luego sonrió débilmente. "¿Por qué crees que estoy con Draco? El haber estado contigo me dejó con ganas de más... y él sabe darme lo que deseo..." Le espetó. La cara del muchacho cambió bruscamente. Se levantó del suelo y la levantó por los pelos. Ella gritó, y él le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

"Eres una maldita perra... vete con tu amiguito Draco, cuéntale que te golpee... y veremos después quien es el hombre aquí..." Susurró. Ginny quería llorar pero se contuvo. Sabía que no podía mostrarse débil en ese momento. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él.

"Vas a lamentar esto..." Le dijo lentamente, como temiendo las represalias. Él se le acercó, pero ella se apartó rápidamente. Blaise sonrió.

"Me temes..." Quiso tocarla, pero ella le quitó la mano.

"Yo no le temo a nada... pero tú deberías temerle a Draco..." Y con un rápido movimiento le pegó una patada en aquella zona que los hombres poseen y que es extremadamente sensible.

Lo vio caer profundamente adolorido y se sonrió.

"Y podrías comenzar a tenerme miedo a mi también..." Le susurró y se alejó haciendo sonar sus tacos aguja con más fuerza que antes.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco miró molesto su reloj mágico. Si había algo que odiaba era la impuntualidad. No. Odiaba más a Potter. Sonrió al pensar en esa comparación. Y otra vez miró su reloj. ¿Qué diablos habría estado haciendo la Weasley que no había llegado a tiempo a su cita? Después de esperarla por una hora se fue del lugar musitando todo tipo de maldiciones.

Estaba enojado, y cualquier desdichado que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con él, saldría herido.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido proveniente del salón de transformaciones. Sacó su varita y se regocijó al pensar que podría ser algún Gryffindor al cual restarle infinidad de puntos.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación y la cadena de sonidos se fue convirtiendo en el llanto de una mujer. Draco aguzó el oído. Tal vez una muchacha llorando porque el marica de Potter la dejó... entornó los ojos. ¿Otra vez pensando en el cara rajada? Decidió no pensar más en eso y se concentró en la chica despechada. Se fue acercando y cuando la tuvo a la vista, enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí en lugar de estar conmigo?" Preguntó bastante enojado. Ginny se dio vuelta al instante dejando ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Sus ojos habían enrojecido y sus labios estaban hinchados.

"Yo... yo... lo siento, Draco... solo déjame sola..." Susurró mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban a cada lado de sus mejillas.

El rubio hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y todavía resentido por el desplante se acercó a ella.

"No me iré sin una explicación. ¿Crees que alguien va a dejarme plantado una hora y no sufre por eso?" Le dijo sonriendo, a modo de hacerla reír. Pero ella no podía hacerlo.

"Ya te dije que lo siento... tienes razón si quieres enojarte... pero ahora necesito estar sola..."

"No voy a irme sin saber que te pasa... me resulta bastante extraño que me pidas perdón... tú a mí..." Draco soltó una risotada pero al ver que no era para nada graciosa se calló. "¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que lanzarte un hechizo?" Preguntó, pero ahora hablaba muy en serio.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él le quitó una lágrima del rostro. Sin decirle una palabra se lanzó a sus brazos buscando a alguien que la contuviese.

"¿Tu también piensas que solo soy una perra?" Exclamó tras unos segundos en los cuales él la había abrazado protegiéndola.

Se separaron un poco, pero lo suficiente para verse el uno al otro.

"Si lo pensara ¿Crees que estaría aquí escuchándote y preocupándome por ti?" Ella no respondió. Sólo necesitaba esa respuesta.

"Creí... que eras igual que él... que Zabini..." Él frunció el ceño.

"Y yo creí que te había demostrado que él es un insecto y yo el que lo pisa..."

Ella sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

Nuevamente se abalanzó a sus brazos, ahora más calmada.

"¿Cómo fue que tú te convertiste en Malfoy?" Preguntó al cabo de un rato de besarse y tal vez, tocarse un poco.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido. Ella tenía ese poder sobre él. Dejarlo sin saber qué decir. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica. Pero ella era diferente a todas las que había conocido. _'Por supuesto que es diferente... ninguna otra estuvo a punto de violarte antes... excepto Pansy, pero ella no cuenta porque está loca...'_

"Quiero decir, que todavía no puedo creer que tú seas el mismo Malfoy al que yo odiaba..." Le dijo sonriendo. Él se hizo el ofendido y la tumbó en el suelo. Ella, por supuesto, no se defendió.

"¿Así que me odiabas?" Preguntó al tiempo que le besaba el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, pero la figura de Zabini invadió su mente. Las palabras que le había dicho, se hallaban incrustadas como puñales, en su corazón.

"Draco... detente..." Le pidió. Él la miró un momento. Lentamente se incorporó sentándose en el suelo, y ella lo imitó.

"¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?" le dijo él tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Se trata de... nada olvídalo..." Dijo al tiempo que trataba de levantarse. Pero él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó de nuevo junto a él obligándola a mirarlo.

"Creo que te dejé claro que no vas a irte hasta que me digas que te pasa..."

Ella forcejeó un rato sin resultado. Él no la soltaba. Resopló resignada.

"Muy bien... te diré, pero estoy segura de que no te gustará oírlo..."

Deja de dar vueltas o tendré que usar el veritaserum contigo..."

"Se trata de Zabini...-"

"¿El infeliz que te llamó perra?"

"Si... bueno, me lo encontré antes de ir a verte... por eso llegué tarde..."

"Ni siquiera llegaste... ¿Es que pasó algo entre ustedes?" Preguntó bastante molesto.

"Eso fue lo que él quería... pero yo no..." Pero al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio, agregó: "Tienes que creerme... lo que pasó entre nosotros fue hace tiempo... y tú ya lo sabías... pero él comenzó a decirme cosas... y me golpeó..." Esto último fue dicho casi en un susurro, como si quisiera decirlo sin que él lo escuchara.

Pero Draco la había escuchado a la perfección.

"¿... te golpeó¿Ese gorila mal formado te puso un dedo encima?" Estaba furioso. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro maldiciendo en voz baja.

Ella se quedó sentada allí, tratando de no recordar aquello que acababa de confesarle a la última persona a la que debería haberle contado.

"¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza?" Y golpeándose levemente en la cabeza se contestó a si mismo la pregunta: "¡Pero claro! Él no tiene nada en la cabeza..."

"Él se molestó porque yo lo comparé contigo... le dije que no te llegaba ni a los talones..." Sentenció casi enorgullecida de haber hecho ese comentario. Draco se giró para verla a los ojos. Su rostro había cambiado. Ya no parecía molesto, sino agradecido... algo bastante inusual, ver a un Malfoy agradecido...

"Ésa es mi chica... y en cuanto lo agarre voy a dejarlo calcado en una pared..."

Ella sonrió nuevamente y se sintió mas animada. Draco se le acercó y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia y se miraron a los ojos.

Y el beso no tardó en llegar...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Desde allí se podía observar a la perfección las aguas del lago meciéndose por la acción del viento nocturno. La luna llena se reflejaba en ellas, y la chica no pudo evitar sentirse mal por alguien que odiaba las noches de luna llena.

Alguien que dejaba de ser la misma persona cuando la luz de la luna lo tocaba.

Sintió frío y enroscó sus manos en su cuerpo. Las clases estaban a punto de terminar, y sería el último año que vería a Draco en la escuela. Ese era el único tema en el que parecía pensar desde hacía unas semanas.

Suspiró y dirigió una última mirada al lago, en el cual había conocido realmente a Draco. Pensó que si no hubiese sido por él, ella seguiría siendo la chica fácil de Hogwarts... y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Draco había sido el único al que realmente le había importado. El único que había visto algo dentro de ella que no fueran sus curvas pronunciadas.

Por eso lo amaba...

Se alejó de la ventana pensando en aquella primera vez... en lo cerca que había estado de morir... y en la excusa tonta que le había dicho de porqué estaba en el lago aquella noche...

Si él supiera que la razón por la cual casi había muerto era que había intentado suicidarse...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASH BACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"_A quien lo lea:_

_Ya no lo soporto. No puedo seguir así. Mi vida es una basura. Las cosas cada vez están peores, pero nadie parece darse cuenta... nadie ve que me estoy consumiendo por dentro._

_Nadie nota que trato de que se fijen en mí... y no lo consigo..._

_¿Es que nadie entiende que necesito a alguien que me escuche¿Nadie se da cuenta que lo que hago es solo pretender que alguien me quiera? Si me acuesto con alguien una noche... al menos una noche me siento apreciada..._

_Al parecer no le importo a nadie. Todos están muy ocupados criticándome como para saber lo que me pasa. Mi hermano pretende no ver la realidad... para él siempre seré su "hermanita pequeña e inocente"... mis amigas me tienen envidia... pero ellas no saben que yo les envidio la paz interior que tanto anhelo. Mis padres casi no me conocen... y mis hermanos... ¿Acaso yo los conozco? Cada uno en su mundo, preocupados por sí mismos... _

_Y el chico a quien yo amé toda mi vida... no vale la pena hablar de él. Es un hipócrita. Piensa que es el salvador del mundo... pero no puede salvarse a si mismo... de sí mismo... _

_Me siento sola... estoy sola..._

_Y quiero terminar con este puñal clavado en mi pecho que no para de sangrar..._

_Espero que no sufran mucho cuando mi cuerpo aparezca flotando en el lago... aunque creo que no entenderán nunca el porqué de mi decisión... y no lo harán porque no me conocen..._

_Y jamás trataron de hacerlo..._

_El aire se torna denso. No puedo respirar. Siento que me ahogo. Y creo que se acerca mi hora... _

_¿No les parece irónico que me suicide ahogándome en el lago?_

_Sin más, me despido. Piensen que después de todo..._

_Estaré mejor muerta... _

_Que muerta en vida..._

Ginny" 

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

* * *

Well well...

Aki estamos de nuevo... con este fic tan extraño que me salió...

Creo que le queda un cap más... o a lo sumo dos, pero no crean que va a ser largo, porque nop... se queda por ahí nomas, jeje.

Espero que perdonen la tardanza, pero es que el colegio y las pruebas me están acogotando... (hoy tuve una, para que vean de lo que les hablo... ¬¬)

O sea, no tengo tiempo ni para dormir... menos para sentarme a escribir en la compu... pero no se preocupen, que pienso actualizar lo más rápido posible...

Les mando un besote a todos los que me dejaron un rr... en serio, ahora no puedo contestarles pero sepan que me hace muy bien leer que les gusta mi trabajo...

Les mando un besazo y nos estamos leyendo!

Deby


	3. La mujer en el espejo

Capítulo 3: La mujer en el espejo

_"El aire se tornaba denso para mí. Era como querer respirar y sentir que el oxígeno se escapa antes de llegar a los pulmones. Era una sensación de vacío que ya no podía soportar. Era como vivir... sólo por el hecho de despertarme cada día y tener que sonreír a las personas. Pero sólo era un disfraz. Una terrible careta que estaba condenada a llevar.__No estaba viva... era una muerta que simplemente vivía por compromiso a los demás.."_

Ginny se observaba en el espejo de su habitación. Dos años habían pasado desde que había terminado Hogwarts. El reflejo de sí misma le mostraba una mujer muy diferente que la que alguna vez había creído que se convertiría.

Se veía felíz.

Acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro... pero no logró hacer que se quedaran en su sitio. Sin embargo no le molestó. Había aprendido a convivir con su figura... ya no era la misma adolescente que lloraba por los rincones cuando algo le salía mal...

Se había convertido en una mujer...

Sonrió.

Y en su rostro se pudo notar una sombra que opacaba aquella felicidad que la embargaba.

Había algo en sus ojos que delataba su dicha... algo que ella aún se empecinaba en ocultar, a pesar del tiempo...

Draco.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O 

"_¿Qué dices..?" Susurró ella, al tiempo que llevaba sus temblorosas manos a su boca._

"_La verdad"_

"_¿La verdad¿Quién rayos te dijo que esa es la verdad?"_

"_Mira, Weasley... de verdad intenté que las cosas funcionaran... pero veo que tú seguirás siendo la misma..."_

"_¿... la misma?"_

_Él no contestó. No tenía palabras para hacerlo. Estaba destrozado. Y ella no comprendía hasta qué punto. Había sido la primera vez que le abría su corazón a alguien... creyendo que no podrían herirlo. Y sin embargo, lo habían aniquilado._

"_Sólo vete..."_

"_No puedes hacer esto... ¡Al menos explícame porque me dejas!" Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Ginny trataba de retenerlo. No quería perder al único ser que la había amado realmente... o al menos eso creía..._

"_¿Explicaciones? Pregúntale a tu amiguito... él te dará las explicaciones..."_

"_¿De qué diablos estas hablando?"_

_Él se acercó lentamente y mirándola a los ojos fríamente le contestó._

"_Estoy hablando del imbécil con el que te estabas besando la otra noche..."_

_Ella parpadeó desconcertada. Y luego todo se le vino a la mente. Harry. Su cumpleaños. El regalo sorpresa que Ron le había preparado._

_Y supo que lo había perdido._

"_Draco... no es lo que crees..." Intentó explicarle, pero él le dio la espalda._

"_No trates de explicarte, Weasley. Ya me lo había dicho Zabini... tú simplemente estabas conmigo para darle celos al cara rajada..."_

_Ella se enfureció._

"_¿Y tú le creíste?"_

"_En ese momento lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas... pero ahora veo que tenía razón..."_

"_No sabes nada... ¡Él me besó!"_

"_Y tu no opusiste mucha resistencia... te vi, Ginny..." Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla llamado por su nombre de pila. "Yo estaba allí, con un ramo de rosas en la mano esperando para decirle a toda tu familia que te amaba... y quedé como un estúpido mientras tú recibías el regalito de Potter..."_

_Ginny sintió que su corazón se le oprimía. Había pasado semanas esperando siquiera que él la llamara para decirle porque no había ido a su cumpleaños... y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad él si había estado allí._

"_Draco... no hagas esto... te lo suplico..."_

"_Descuida... gracias a ti jamás volveré a enamorarme..."_

_Y diciendo esto, se marchó... para que ella no viera aquella lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla..._

_La única lágrima que un Malfoy jamás había derramado por una mujer..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O 

"¿Estás lista, Gin?" La aludida pegó un salto, regresando bruscamente a la realidad.

"Si, claro..." Contestó. Pero su voz poseía un tinte de tristeza.

Molly se acercó a su hija y la observó, como evaluándola. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama junto a ella.

"Dime que te pasa, hija..."

"Nada mamá... no me pasa nada..."

"¿Crees que no te conozco?"

Ginny tuvo ganas de decirle 'No, no me conoces...' pero supo que no era lo apropiado. En lugar de eso, se quedó callada.

"No quieres hacerlo ¿O si?"

"¡Claro que quiero!"

"Entonces deberías informárselo a tu rostro que aún no se da por enterado..."

Ella sonrió vagamente y se puso de pie.

"No te preocupes... estaré bien..."

Molly suspiró y levantándose de la cama puso su mano en la mejilla de su hija.

"A veces siento que te convertiste en una mujer y yo no pude ser parte de eso..."

Y salió de la habitación.

Ginny volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El hermoso vestido de color azul contrastaba con el blanco de su piel. La tela tapaba casi todo su cuerpo. Era un vestido formal. Tal vez demasiado.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia una de sus manos, en la cual tenía el costoso anillo que Harry le había regalado hacía unos días. Y tembló al pensar en que esa noche se comprometería con él.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, previamente maquillados, y fue a parar a la comisura de sus labios. Ella se apresuró a arreglarse el rostro.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener que ocultar sus emociones.

El reflejo que el espejo le otorgó no le gustó. En el instante en que había estado con su madre se había dado cuenta que la felicidad que había aparentado a lo largo de aquel año había sido una mera fantasía.

Ella misma se había mentido para tratar de calmar el dolor que significaba perder a Draco. Había intentado sanar esa herida, y al mismo tiempo darle el gusto a sus padres de casarse con aquel que ellos querían como a un hijo.

Y ahora sabía que todo había sido en vano.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No había sabido nada de Draco en mucho tiempo... y seguramente él no había vuelto a pensar en ella.

Y tragándose algunas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos, recogió su abrigo y salió del cuarto.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

La luna no estaba presente en aquella noche. Las estrellas se habían hecho cargo del cielo, y eran las únicas que iluminaban la calle que ahora transitaba.

Los tacones resonaban en la acera, haciendo un ruido extraño. Pero que le recordaba viejas épocas. Sus piernas la llevaban a algún lugar conocido sólo por ella... y por alguien más. Portaba una falda diminuta que conservaba de sus años de estudiante, y una blusa con un peligroso escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

El lugar estaba desierto. A esa hora de la noche, nadie se aventuraba a pasar por allí. Y ella lo sabía.

Por fín llegó a donde quería llegar. Un callejón sin salida. Justo como su vida siempre se había mostrado.

Su respiración se agitó al sentir detrás de sí la presencia de un hombre.

"Viniste..."

"Eso parece."

"No creí que lo hicieras... ha pasado mucho tiempo..."

"Y sin embargo, los años no parecen pasar en ti..."

Ella sonrió. Y él se le acercó. La abrazó por detrás haciéndole saber que todavía conservaba algo del fuego que había habido entre ellos.

"¿Qué nos pasó, Draco?" Susurró ella, al sentirse en sus brazos nuevamente.

"No hablemos de eso ahora... "

"Te extrañé... y no quiero volver a perderte..."

"Pero vas a casarte con Potter..."

"Pídeme que nos escapemos juntos, y no dudaré..."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti..."

Y la besó.

Y sintieron que el tiempo no había sido más que un simple obstáculo para saltar.

Y supieron que nada podría volver a separarlos.

"Gracias, Draco..." Él levantó el rostro confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca lo supiste... pero aquélla noche en el lago, salvaste mi vida..."

Él sonrió.

"Sí que lo supe... y también quisiste agradecerme en ese momento..." Soltó una carcajada al recordar esos incidentes. Pero ella continuaba seria.

"Tú salvaste mi vida, porque yo iba a suicidarme. Si no te hubiese conocido, en este momento estaría muerta..."

Él palideció.

"¿...suicidarte?"

"No lo soportaba más. No tienes idea de lo que se siente... no sabes el dolor que tuve que aguantar..."

Él la miraba sin saber qué decir. Jamás lo había imaginado. Siempre había creído que había sido un simple juego tonto de niñas tontas... y ahora se enteraba de que era mucho más que eso.

"¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?"

"No encontraba cómo hacerlo..."

No le dijo nada más. Draco la abrazó, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, diciéndole con caricias que él la protegería de cualquier cosa.

Hasta de sí misma.

Y así, solos en medio de la noche ambos se quedaron entrelazados... amándose tiernamente, como si el mundo entero no importara.

_Sólo ellos dos...

* * *

_

Wolas! Bue, muchisimas gracias a todos los que siempre me dejaron reviews en este fic, tanto en HA como en porque saben que son el motorcito que me ayuda a seguir adelante con una historia.

Quiero agradecerles, y espero que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo.

Ok, dejenme reviews para decirme si este final abierto les gusta... o prefieren un epílogo... (adivino la respuesta ¬¬)

Ok, beshotes a todos!

Deby


	4. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

El viento mecía las cortinas. La ventana abierta por el abrumador calor del verano. El aire se tornaba pesado, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Ellos simplemente sentían...

Tras las caricias propicias del amor, se separaron un poco. Pero él continuaba abrazándola, cobijándola con sus brazos.

"Desearía que el tiempo no pasara... que jamás amaneciera..." Le oyó murmurar él, casi en un suspiro. Besó su mejilla y se fundió en aquellos hermosos ojos.

"Pero es inevitable... y es tonto lamentarse por ello..."

"Es tonto... pero es lo que siento..."

Ella lo observó y sonrió. Y él sintió que una luz se encendía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"A veces me pregunto cómo es que te amo tanto, pelirroja..."

"Y yo siempre me pregunto cómo fue que me enamoré de ti..."

El silencio se cernió entre ellos. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no era para distanciarlos. Aunque pudiera parecer irónico, esta vez ambos no necesitaban las palabras para decirse todo lo que sentían.

Hacía tiempo que sus bocas sólo servían para otorgar dulces besos... y no para herir y destrozar sentimientos ajenos.

"Siento ganas de llorar, Draco..."

"Pues... llora..."

"Pero siempre me dices que llorar es signo de debilidad..."

Él le sonrió dulcemente, mezclando toda esa pasión que sólo existía para ella.

Por ella.

"Oh no, pequeña... a veces se llora de felicidad... y creo que en este momento nos merecemos un poco de felicidad..."

Una lágrima.

Él siguió con la mirada la línea que trazaba, y la observó perderse en los labios que él conocía tan bien. Esa boca que tantas veces había saboreado... aquella que era su perdición.

Y fue felíz.

Porque ella era felíz...

Y porque el dolor que antes había entorpecido aquella dicha, se hallaba muy lejos...

Tan lejos que ya no podría dominar sus corazones...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_Ginny lo miraba. Y no podía evitar sentirse extraña ante él. Trataba de verlo como un hombre... pero no podía... para ella él siempre sería Harry..._

_Él se le acercó y trató de besarla pero ella se echó hacia atrás casi inconscientemente._

"_¿Qué te ocurre?" Preguntó molesto ante la negativa._

"_Nada... es que no me siento muy bien..."_

"_Tu nunca te sientes bien"_

"_Pareces enfadado..."_

"_¡Estoy enfadado! Se supone que somos novios, pero hace semanas que me evitas... es como si ya no me amaras..."_

'_¿Y es que alguna vez lo he hecho?', se preguntó a sí misma. _

_Pero no quiso hallar una respuesta para esa pregunta._

"_Harry... dame tiempo..."_

"_¿Tiempo?"_

"_Estoy... confundida..."_

_El muchacho se sentó en la cama de la habitación. Estaba molesto. Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de ella, pero no los encontró. Ginny estaba perdida... ensimismada en sus pensamientos._

"_Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo"_

_Ella lo miró, como despertando de un largo sueño._

"_No lo creo..."_

"_¿Piensas casarte conmigo y aún no confías en mí?"_

"_Tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo..." La pausa que siguió a esta frase fue interminable. El aire se volvió denso, y las palabras eran puñales que se clavaban justo en el corazón._

"_¿Qué acabas de decir?" Harry se había levantado lentamente, como si con eso lograra asimilar aquellas palabras. Ginny exhaló un suspiro y se volvió para enfrentarse a él._

"_Quiero decir que tal vez no esté lista... o que ya no siento lo mismo que antes..."_

"_¿Estas diciendo que quieres dejarme?"_

"_No lo veas de esa forma... propongo que nos demos un tiempo... tal vez..."_

_Él se impacientó._

"_¿Tal vez¡Estoy harto de tu indecisión, de que nunca sepas bien que diablos es lo que sientes!"_

_La tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo._

"_¡Estoy harto de que me trates como si no existiera...!"_

"_Harry... no quiero lastimarte..."_

"_Lo hubieras pensado antes..." Susurró, soltándola con fuerza._

_Ginny le lanzó una mirada vacía._

"_Creo que es lo mejor..."_

"_¿Si?" Él pensó en contestarle con alguna palabra hiriente... o dolorosa... pero creyó que lo mejor era la indiferencia. _

" _Pues, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte..." Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo._

_Ginny suspiró. Sintió que el aire regresaba a los pulmones tras unos instantes que creyó eternos. _

_Su rostro ensombrecido se iluminó al pensar en él. Los recuerdos de las noches anteriores le volvieron a la mente provocando una tímida sonrisa. Se tiró sobre la mullida cama y cerró los ojos._

_Y el sueño la atrapó..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"Necesito verte" 

"_¿Y porque ahora?"_

"_Porque después será demasiado tarde"_

"_¿Y no crees que ahora ya es demasiado tarde?"_

"_Sólo creo que te necesito... y si me niegas eso, entonces me niegas la vida..."_

_Ella soltó una risotada. La voz de Draco provenía desde el otro lado del muro. Se hallaban en una fiesta de disfraces. Harry la había llevado para presentarla a sus amigos... y ella sólo deseaba escaparle. _

_Se había escabullido hacia una extraña habitación. Sólo había espejos. De diferentes tamaños... pero espejos al fin. Algunos mostraban la realidad... otros la alteraban._

_Y allí lo había encontrado. _

_Después de tanto tiempo, el destino los había vuelto a unir. _

_¿O no?_

"_Jamás creí que un Malfoy le estaría rogando amor a una mujer... y mucho menos a mí..."_

"_Entonces ya no eres la pequeña Weasley que yo conocí..."_

"_Tal vez... tal vez esa pequeña que tu conociste esta perdida..."_

"_Pues yo quiero encontrarla..."_

_Aún no se habían visto cara a cara. Simplemente habían oído sus voces, susurrando en medio de la sala, tratando de hallarse. Sin resultado._

"_¿Por qué regresaste?"_

"_Ya te lo dije... no puedo estar sin tí"_

"_La última ve que nos vimos dijiste que no volverías a enamorarte..."_

"_Y no lo hice... porque jamás pude olvidarte..."_

_El sonido de su voz cada vez estaba más cerca, y ella sintió que su cuerpo vibraba con tan solo saberlo tan próximo a ella._

"_Draco... ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?"_

"_Quiero que ambos nos demos una segunda oportunidad..."_

_Ella sonrió, sin saber que alguien la observaba desde las sombras. Pero su cuerpo lo sentía cerca... _

_Se volteó y por una milésima de segundo todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Los espejos, la fiesta... todo._

_Sus miradas se cruzaron y las palabras no hicieron falta. _

_Allí estaban, como antes, diciéndose todo... _

_Sin decir nada..._

"_Ya sabes donde encontrarme..."Susurró él, creyendo que no resistiría y se abalanzaría sobre ella. Pero contuvo sus impulsos y se mantuvo de pie mirándola fijamente._

"_Espérame... porque yo lo haré..."_

_Y sin decirle nada, desapareció. Dejando tras de sí una estela de su perfume que tanto lo embriagaba. Él sonrió cuando supo que ella no lo veía. _

"_Por supuesto que te esperaré, Weasley... y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo..."_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"¿Aún me amas?"

"Te dije que te amaría hasta el final..."

"Pero este no es el final..."

"¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?"

Ella sonrió. El viento revolvió sus cabellos sin piedad. Sus ojos, perdidos en el mar que se cernía delante de ellos, lloraban lágrimas de felicidad.

"Esto es hermoso, Draco..."

"No tanto como tú"

"No seas adulador... jamás había visto algo así... es simplemente magnífico..."

"Y yo creo que el embarazo te volvió más sensible de lo que eres..."

Él colocó una de sus manos en el vientre de ella. Ginny se estremeció al sentir el tacto sobre su cuerpo. Ya habían pasado años desde aquella primera vez, pero aún se sentía como una adolescente cuando él la tocaba.

"Si no fuera por ti..."

"Oh no... no me vengas con lo mismo de siempre... que yo te salvé la vida y todo eso..."

Ella sonrió, pero él estaba serio.

"Pero es la verdad..."

"Pero yo no quiero volver a oír sobre tus intentos de suicidio..."

Un suspiro.

"Tú me enseñaste a vivir, Draco..."

"Y tú me enseñaste a amar"

Ambos se miraron. Un beso. Ella se separó de él, y se acercó a la orilla. Sintió el agua mojar sus pies descalzos, y cerró los ojos. Se acordó de aquella vez, en la cual su vida no había sido mas que suspiros.

Recordó aquella necesidad de Aire que la había agobiado tanto tiempo...

Pero al estar en el agua, lo único que quería era sentir paz...

El dolor que la había invadido tanto tiempo... había desaparecido. O mejor aún, se había transformado en amor. Y un ejemplo, era aquel ser que se gestaba en su interior.

Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima.

Y luego otra.

_Aire._

Lo único que había deseado, ahora quería otorgárselo a su hijo.

_Aire._

Ella supo que tanto tiempo se había ahogado en su propio sufrimiento, buscando algo que la dejara respirar.

Y en ese momento, sintió que lo había encontrado. Que por fin había hallado, sin saberlo, aquello que la dejaba respirar.

_Que la había dejado vivir._

_Draco._

"¿Te sientes bien?" Quiso saber él, cuando la notó con una mirada perdida y melancólica.

"No hables... "

Él la miró extrañado. Como si hubiese roto alguna especie de trance hipnótico en el cual ella se encontraba.

Pero Ginny se fue acercando. Lentamente. Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho, a la altura de sus pulmones.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y sonrió. En su rostro se veía la paz que estaba experimentando.

"Esto es lo que siento, Draco..."

"No entiendo..."

"Es como si con solo tocarme, tuvieras el poder de sanar todo mi dolor... es... mágico..."

Él le sonrió tiernamente. Retiró su mano del pecho de ella y tomó su barbilla.

"Yo no tengo poderes Ginny... lo único que tengo es un amor que ocupa todo mi ser... no sé de donde viene... ni sé porqué está allí... Pero te amo... esa es la única verdad..."

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta que su destino era permanecer juntos. Ellos eran simplemente marionetas de un titiritero, que deseaba hacerlos aparecer juntos en escena.

Y permanecieron en aquella playa, observando un perfecto ocaso. No les importó más nada.

_Simplemente ellos tres..._

_"Draco..."_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Creo que tienes razón... el embarazo me ha sensibilizado..."_

**_FIN

* * *

_**

Wolas!

Bueno, parece que este fic que empezó siendo un one shot, llegó a su fin... y espero que no me vengan ahora con otro capi mas, porque ya no se que mas agregarle...

La verdad es que creo que la última parte quedó algo "empalagosa"... pero es lo que salió... jeje, y pueden estar contentos porque es uno de los pocos Draco/Ginny que tienen final felíz ... últimamente se me da más por la tragedia y el drama...

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que hicieron posible esto, y (como sabrán, no puedo contestar reviews por miedo a que borren el fic ¬¬) los que votaron por EPILOGO, jeje... (fue un 100 )...

Les mando un beshote a todos!

Deby


End file.
